You're Mine
by Cellia Amberish
Summary: '—Bagiku… Kakak yang paling penting didunia ini. Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu. Tak akan kubiarkan orang lain merebut kakak—Makanya, kakak harus bahagia—' /Next Chapter : Rated M for Gore /R&R Minna? HIATUS.


**A VOCALOID FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER : CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, YAMAHA, ETC.**

Story : You're Mine**—**

**By Hime . Nakayuki**

**Warning(s) : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Abal, Fail.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**#**

'—_Bagiku… Kakak yang paling penting didunia ini._

_Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu._

_Tak akan kubiarkan orang lain merebut kakak.—_

_Makanya, kakak harus bahagia—'_

_._

_#_

**Teng Teng Teng!**

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, Aku segera membereskan buku-buku yang ada diatas meja dan segera beranjak pergi dari kelasku itu. Oh ya, Namaku Kagamine Rin. Sekarang aku hendak pergi ke kelas _'Pangeranku'_ dikelas XI-I. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas XI-I yang berada dilantai 3, Namun sebelum aku masuk kesana, Aku melihat sosok gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ dibalik jendela kelas XI-I, Gadis itu sedang bersama seorang pria dengan rambut yang berwarna _Blonde_ terang dengan poni yang sedikit tidak teratur. Rambutnya sebenarnya lumayan panjang, sehingga dia mengikatnya menjadi _ponytail _kecil di sekitar lehernya. Matanya berwarna biru _sapphire—_Yap. Dialah pangeranku. Pangeran yang menemaniku setiap hari, kami selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun itu. Kenapa? Karena dia** Kakakku. **Aku mencintainya, aku tak peduli jika orang menganggapku gila atau apa, asalkan aku bisa bersamanya, aku pasti bahagia.

—Tapi sekarang, pangeranku sedang bersama seseorang yang kuketahui bernama Hatsune Miku. Aku mengetahuinya karena aku sering melihatnya ada dikelas yang sama dengan kakakku, dikelas Fisika, Kimia, Sejarah, Matematika, pasti selalu ada gadis bodoh itu. Gadis bodoh itu merupakan anak dari direktur perusahaan Hatsune Corp, kuakui dia cantik, elegan, popular—Hanya saja dia terlalu bodoh untuk berfikir bisa menjadi kekasih kakakku, Len Kagamine. Jangan bertanya darimana aku mengetahui semua hal tentangnya, itu bisa kudapatkan dengan mudah tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera masuk ke kelas itu. Saat aku membuka pintu, Kakak dan gadis bodoh itu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan melihat kearahku. Aku hanya tersenyum polos sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku pada kakak.

"Ah Rin! Maaf aku lupa kau menungguku" Kata Len yang tidak lain saudara kembarku, aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Len lalu meraih tas-nya dan pergi meninggalkan gadis bodoh itu dan mendekatiku lalu berkata, "Miku, maaf aku harus pergi, _jaa_"

Aku dapat melihat tatapan sinis Miku yang ditujukan padaku, mungkin aku bisa menyebutnya tatapan **deklarasi perang. **Jadi kau ingin mengalahkanku, huh? Akan kulayani, tapi kutekankan, kau pasti akan dengan mudah mati dalam hitungan waktu 2 menit. Berani taruhan? Haha, aku tidak peduli jika dia anak presiden atau apa, tapi jika dia berhubungan dengan Len... Maka bersiaplah untuk **mimpi burukmu**.

"Len lama sekali tadi," Ucapku sambil menggandeng tangan Len dengan manja.

Len hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut kepalaku, "Maaf... Habis Miku tiba-tiba mengajakku bicara.." Jawab Len dengan wajah yang awalnya terlihat tenang seperti biasa, sekarang berubah menjadi agak dingin.

Entah kenapa mendengar nama gadis itu membuat _mood_-ku menjadi buruk, namun segera kuhilangkan mood burukku itu lalu kembali menjadi Rin yang polos, "Memangnya gad—Maksuku Miku membicarakan apa?"

"Bukan hal penting,"

"Apa dia menyatakan cinta pada Len-_nii_?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, kau tau sendiri kan Miku itu teman kecilku. Lagipula jika itu benar, aku tidak mungkin menerimanya. Dia bukan tipeku" Aku tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Len. Sudah kubilang bukan? Gadis bodoh itu tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan hati Len. Karena cinta Len hanya diberikan **untukku seorang**.

"Rin, kita ke supermarket dulu ya. Kita sudah kehabisan stok makanan tadi pagi" Kata Len tiba-tiba yang membuyarkan pikiranku itu.

"A-Ah iya!" Jawabku sambil berusaha kembali seperti biasa—Polos dan lugu. Oh ya, karena kedua orang tua kami bekerja diluar negeri dan butuh beberapa tahun untuk menjenguk kami berdua, jadi aku dan Len membagi tugas, Len yang memasak dan aku yang membereskan rumah, atau sebaliknya. Semenjak 8 tahun, kami sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri dan berkerja sama. Untuk biaya sekolah, orang tua kami sering mengirimkan sejumlah uang ke rekening kami jadi tak masalah.

Kami berjalan menuju sebuah supermarket yang kira-kira berjarak 200 meter dari rumah kami. Len masuk sedangkan aku menunggu diluar sambil duduk disebuah taman yang ada diseberang supermarket itu. Aku ingat dulu sewaktu aku dan Len masih kecil, kami sering bermain di taman ini bersama Gumi, Miki, Ted, Kaito, Mikuo dan Piko yang merupakan teman kecil kami hingga sekarang. Miki dan Mikuo seumur dan satu kelas denganku, sedangkan Gumi, kaito, ted, dan Piko seumur dengan Len, hanya saja yang sekelas dengan Len hanya Kaito dan Ted.

"Rin-chaan~" Tiba-tiba dua orang gadis yang sebaya denganku membuyarkan lamunanku, tampak Miki dan... gadis bodoh itu—Miku—Kelihatannya mereka habis _shopping_, Miki dan Miku memiliki hobi yang sama, _Shopping_.

"Ah.. Miki, Miku-nee" Sapaku berusaha ramah. Mereka berdua lalu duduk disampingku dan berbicara banyak hal, minus Miku. Dia hanya menatapiku tajam disamping Miki.

"Hey Rin! Aku tadi membelikanmu dan Len ini," Miki menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastik yang cukup besar. Aku menerimanya dan membukanya, Aku tersenyum saat mendapati seplastik pisang dan jeruk—buah favoriteku dan Len, "Bagaimana? Tadi diskon sih jadi kubelikan" Jelas Miki.

"Arigatou, Miki-san~"

"Ah Miki, Miku, Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tiba-tiba Len sudah ada disamping kami dengan membawa 1 kantong plastik yang berisi persediaan makanan mereka itu.

"Oh Len-kun.. Kami tadi baru saja berbelanja.. Saat pulang kami melihat Rin disini" Jawab Miku yang sejak tadi bungkam. Huh, dia hanya mau bicara pada Len.

"Dan Len! Kita dapat persediaan makanan lagi~" Ucapku sambil menyerahkan plastik yang diberi Miki tadi. Len hanya tersenyum lalu mengajakku pulang dan diikuti Miku dan Miki yang juga pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Dirumah, aku segera menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidurku yang empuk itu. Kulihat jam weker yang ada diatas meja belajarku, waktu sudah menujukan pukul 5 sore. Aku segera mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan pakaian rumah dan kembali menghempaskan tubuhku dikasurku.

"Rin, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Len dari luar kamarku. Minggu ini Len yang mendapat tugas memasak, jadi aku hanya tinggal santai saja. Toh, rumah kami selalu bersih minus daun-daun yang berguguran dihalaman belakang rumah kami.

"Terserah Len-_nii_ saja," Jawabku singkat tanpa membuka pintu untuk Len. Setelah itu, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki Len yang menjauh dari kamarku, sepertinya Len sudah memutuskan makanan untuk malam ini, aku bisa menebak pasti Len akan membuat nasi kari.

Karena bosan, aku mengambil _handphone_-ku dan menemukan sebuah pesan dari seseorang. _Mood_-ku langsung berubah saat melihat nama orang yang mengirimiku pesan itu—Miku. _Hell_, ada urusan apa lagi?

_**From: Miku Hatsune **_

_**To: Rin**_

_**Jangan menggangguku dengan Len lagi.**_

Aku menyergitkan dahiku saat melihat pesan darinya. Menganggumu? **Kau yang menganggu **dasar bodoh. Aku lalu segera membalas pesan dari gadis itu.

_**From: Rin**_

_**To: Miku Hatsune**_

_**Penganggu katamu? Aku hanya ingin mengajak Len pulang sebelum kau membuatnya bosan mendengar ocehanmu itu. Dan lagipula... Len-nii **__**tidak tertarik padamu**__**.**_

Setelah itu aku menekan tombol _'Sent'_ dan membanting handphone-ku itu ke sofa yang ada dikamarku itu. Untungnya tidak rusak, jika rusak mungkin aku akan di hajar Len habis-habisan. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.. Len selalu menyayangiku. Beberapa menit kemudian, handphoneku kembali berdering, dengan malas-malasan, aku segera meraih handphoneku diatas sofa dan merebahkan diriku di sofa itu sambil membaca pesan dari Miku itu,

_**From: **__**Miku Hatsune**_

_**To: Rin**_

_**Kau berani macam-macam denganku, hah?**_

Aku tersenyum menyeringai membaca pesan dari Miku lalu dengan cepat aku segera membalasnya. Siapa takut huh?

_**From: Rin**_

_**To: Miku Hatsune**_

_**Siapa bilang aku takut pada seorang anak mami sepertimu. Hahahaha!**_

Lalu _handphoneku_ kembali berdering dan aku yakin gadis itu akan menantangku, dan yang benar saja, dugaanku benar.

_**From: **__**Miku Hatsune**_

_**To: Rin**_

_**Kau... Baik. Aku menantangmu besok sepulang sekolah di atap sekolah! Ingat itu!**_

Aku kembali tersenyum licik lalu segera membalasnya lagi dan kali ini aku tak akan membalasnya karena aku bosan membaca pesan darinya itu.

_**From: Rin**_

_**To: Miku Hatsune**_

_**Challenge Accepted. **_

Kupastikan kau akan mati Miku, **kau akan mati... Hahahahaa!**

**TBC**

**A/N : Gyahahaha~ Chapter depan ratednya bakal berubah jadi M for Gore scene :v**

**Gak nyambung ya? Gomen.. efek mau UTS ni.. do'ain hime dapat nilai bagus buat UTS yaa (_ _)**

**Dan Hime minta usul judul yang bagus dari reader sekalian ya.. soalnya hime ngasi judulnya asal aja makanya aneh *bow***

**Oh ya..** **Mind to review? **:D


End file.
